Another Taste of Heavenly Rush
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Set in Mirelle Ortega's Teen Olympian AU. Ortemis (Orion/Artemis) Smut. Will eventually happen in my Teen Olympians story, but I wanted to get this out for M's birthday! Even if you haven't read it, please give it a shot. Mirelle's art and AU, I just love to play in it!


**A/N: So basically, Mirelle wanted me to write Ortemis smut for her, so I got this idea in my head. Will it happen in Teen Olympians later on? Probably, although I'll keep the sexy time out of it. I pictured their first as starting out as a corny situation, which to me, fits them perfectly since they are so passive aggressively romantic.**

**I apologize for any typos. I have vertigo which makes it really hard to read. The words kind of swim on the page, so bear with me!**

**Picture this: Prom Night. Orion and Artemis are going together (because what typically high school kids do), and Aphrodite of course intervenes and tries to get them to experience the ultimate, played out, prom night stereotype (alcohol, hotels, sex, yadda yadda).**

**This is after they have left Prom, and although neither plans on getting it on, they decided they might have well take advantage of the goddess of love's freebies. ;) After all, she did get them a really nice hotel!**

* * *

Orion slid the card into the slot, opening the door. The room was fit for royalty. It was huge, with a king sized bed dominating the middle of the room. One of the walls was pure glass, showing the New York City skyline. The lights were beautiful, she had to admit. They had nothing on Olympus of course, but the mortals had made a valiant effort.

"Oh my gods."

Artemis looked up at Orion, and then followed his line of sight. A giggle, way too little girlish for her taste, escaped before she could stop it. Damn it all, she was tipsy.

The bed was covered with rose petals. On a table nearby sat an assortment of chocolates and chocolate covered strawberries. A bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket beside the bed, along with two flutes. There were candles everywhere, flickering softly in the evening light.

Artemis raised her eyebrows at Orion. He was obviously worried about her being angry. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Orion looked like he wanted to go throw it all in the trash can, but Aphrodite's meddling didn't bother her as much as it normally did. She knew what Aphrodite was trying to tempt her into, and to be honest, this was better than what she imagined to be the worst possible scenario. She wouldn't put it past Aphrodite to slip love potions or have jazz music start playing if they were made it to the bed.

"She's so frickin' over the top," Artemis said as she walked over to the bottle of champagne. She made a hunting knife appear in her hands, breaking the end of the bottle off perfectly. She began to fill both of the flutes, pausing to let the bubbles go down.

"Are you sure you should keep drinking?"

"I can do whatever I want. I'm a goddess."

Orion laughed quietly, and she offered him a glass. She fell more than sat on the couch and grabbed a strawberry. Even if Aphrodite was annoying, this food was really, really good. Much better than that freeze-dried crap they tried to serve at prom.

"I didn't know she would stoop to this," Orion muttered as he took one himself. "This is corny. She actually thinks this is what sets the mood or whatever."

"It doesn't surprise me," she replied as she drained her glass. "You know what I want to do?"

"What's that?"

"I want to go swimming."

"You know last time a boy saw you swimming, you cursed him," he pointed out.

"Actaeon saw me naked. You are going to see me in a bathing suit, and well, you've seen that much before," she muttered as she got up to refill her class. Her cheeks were heated, for what reason she didn't know. Orion got that smirk on his face, that cocky, know-it-all one that drove her mad.

"We never got past the top," he teased.

"And you never will."

"So you say."

"Yes, so I say!" she snapped as she threw a strawberry at him. "Now stop being an ass or I'll turn you into a stag, and I'll hunt you!"

Artemis stormed into the bathroom, seething. How could she even be attracted to that selfish, cocky, self-absorbed….ugh! She snapped her fingers, changing into a bathing suit. Mortal women today had no sense of decency. That had to be the reason there were hardly any maidens above sixteen anymore. They couldn't keep their damn bodies covered.

Well, besides the fact most girls in Greece were thirteen or fourteen when they got married.

She wrapped a robe around herself, marching out of the bathroom. Orion was standing beside the mini fridge, opening another bottle of champagne. Apparently Aphrodite assumed getting her drunk would release her inhibitions. Well, she was going to prove that theory wrong.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" he called.

Her irritation countered her waning buzz. She walked in front of him and grabbed the bottle of champagne out of his hands.

"You are way too slow. If you actually practiced, you might be decent."

"Decent at what!?"

"At being a half-decent human being," she spat.

She vanished in front of him, reappearing on the roof. No one was outside, and in truth it was still a little too cold to swim, but she didn't care. Maybe the cool water would wake her up, make her feel more at ease. She lifted the bottle to her lips, quickly draining it in a few quick sips. She might not drink often, but she knew how to handle her alcohol.

Part of her, as childish as it was, wanted to chunk the bottle off the top of the building. Part of her wanted to curse him into oblivion, to see how he would fair trying to regenerate in Tartarus or something like that. Maybe she could get Frejya to send him to the Norse underworld for a few years. Maybe that would teach him a lesson.

Or maybe she should kill him. He could go to Elysium, be reborn to make it to the Isles. He needed to stop hanging on to this childish dream that they were meant to live their lives together. He spoke of love, but how could he know? How could any man be willing to spend their whole life with a woman like her? They couldn't have a romantic relationship, not matter what fantasies had crept into her mind the past weeks. How could she even consider that she wanted to be with a man, no a boy, like that? He was so self-absorbed! But then again, he knew her inside and out, and he made her laugh, and that smile….Her head was foggy, from the alcohol or the anger she wasn't sure. Normally, she would go out with her Hunters, find something large to take down, but she couldn't do that to them tonight. Well, she could, but she would feel guilty.

She set the bottle on a table and took off her robe. She walked to the deep end of the pool and dove in. The water was surprisingly warm. It must have been a heated pool. It reminded her of the springs she swam in back in the old days, where there were no city lights or wondering eyes. The wild was large and expansive. The wilderness and everything in it belonged to her. She was floating in the water, gazing at the stars above her. She had memorized them all long ago, but her eyes were drawn to one in particular. One that she placed there. Her hand drifted up, tracing the constellation with her fingertips.

Frejya's question kept ringing in her ears. Did she love him? Is that what this was? Should she tell him?

"Artemis?"

She shot up, thankful she had floated to where she could stand. Orion's voice was soft and a lot more hesitant than she had ever heard before. He looked at her, but his eyes never left her face. She knew a part of him wanted to. After all, she was barely covered by this thin material the mortals like to call a suit. The way he looked at her was different. No other man ever look at her like that. It wasn't a look that made her feel disgusted or just a sexual object. He looked at her like she was air, like she was the only thing that kept him sane.

"You're not cold?" he croaked. She walked to the steps of the pool, and Orion met her, the terry cloth robe in hand. She pushed past him, making a bottle of the wine her brother had left her appear in her hand. She willed the cork away and climbed in the hot tub. The water felt amazing. She was really starting to feel fuzzy, and the warmth of the water was not helping.

"Can I join you?"

"America's a free country," she grumbled. He climbed in, but she attempted to studiously ignore him. She didn't need to look at the way the water made the light ripple against his olive-toned skin. She didn't need to be distracted by the way he nervously ran his hand through his hair, leaving it damp and hanging in his eyes.

She drained the bottle. Artemis considered summoning another, but she suspected that the buzzing in her head was not due to the heat from the hot tub.

"Artemis, I'm sorry."

"Are you?" she retorted. "Because I don't think you are."

"I'm sorry I'm an arrogant ass. I'm sorry that I confuse you. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but" he sighed, taking a deep breath. He looked up, with those warm brown eyes that reminded her so much of the leaves in autumn or the color of a stag's pelt. Something fluttered in her chest, making all the anger she had before melt away. She wanted to be angry with him, she really did, but she just couldn't make herself. "I'm not sorry I chose this path. I'm not sorry about how far things went the other night. And I'm not sorry for admitting how I feel, even if you won't."

"Who do you think you are!? You can't…I'm an immortal, Orion. I'm a goddess! –" she sputtered off. She was overcome with emotion. Everything she had held back, wanting to ignore, was bubbling to the surface like one of her Uncle's wretched volcanic earthquakes. She was letting him get too close. And of all nights, this was when he wanted to confront her.

Truth was, she wasn't sorry either. She liked hearing those things. She liked him, way more than she ever should. That's what made her so angry, so frustrated. He was temptation. Like the Christian's snake, he was whispering in her ear, taunting her into her deepest and most primal desires. She couldn't allow it to happen again, and she wouldn't. "You don't know what you are saying. Do not try my patience."

She got out of the hot tub. Her body was shaking, but it had nothing to do with the cold. She grabbed the robe, wrapping it around her, but she couldn't stop it. The night had started off so wonderfully. She wanted to get through the night without arguing, to have one night before he was ripped from her yet again.

Artemis realized she was scared. She was scared of what would happen, of how she felt. It wasn't a feeling she was use to.

She could hear Orion get out, but she was already making her way to the elevator door.

"Artemis, wait!"

He grabbed her arm, spinning her around so she was facing him. She snatched it out of his grasp, and they both glared at each other.

"You shouldn't touch me like that," she warned him.

"Oh because it's so different that how I normally touch you?"

She groaned loudly. She was considering cutting off another one of his fingers, but her head was spinning too fast.

"You are such a prick!" she yelled. "You are selfish and immature-"

"Maybe there's a reason for that!"

"Oh, the fact that you think you are better than everyone else when you obviously aren't," she seethed. She knew she had hit a nerve. His face paled and for a second he looked like he could hit her. He turned slightly, fisting his hair in his hands.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING DIFFICULT, ARTEMIS?"

His voice was full of steel and hurt. She flinched back, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"What are you-"

"You are mean. You say the things that you know will hurt the most because you…" he broke off his explanation, his hand dropping to his side.

"I don't… I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," he replied with a fierce expression. "You are mean, a pain in the ass, stubborn, and prideful. Your hygiene is completely disgusting, and you hide your true feelings behind sarcasm and rudeness. You drool in your sleep, and you pitch a fit when you don't get your way." Artemis opened her mouth, preparing to curse him into oblivion, but he held up a single finger. Something made her shut her mouth, and she began silently fuming to herself. "And there's more. You are stubborn, but you usually end up doing the right thing, no matter what anyone thinks. You set your own course, and you stick with it. You are strong, in both mind and body, and you carry yourself like a lady should. You are wicked with a bow and arrow, and you scare the shit out of me sometimes. And despite all of that, you are beautiful and there are a thousand things I still love about you."

"Orion," she whispered. There was so much she wanted to say. Wouldn't it be kinder to not tell him? Wouldn't it be better for her to end his curse? They could never be together, even if it was her deepest desire. "We can't do this."

"You don't even know what I want. You never even asked."

"What do you want?" she wondered. She could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Maybe he was right. She honestly did wonder, and she was hiding that wonder behind sarcasm. Artemis realized that it would break her heart if he could deal with her. His expression faded slightly, into something a lot more desperate that he had ever allowed himself to look around her.

"I'm going to die soon, you know that?"

She nodded her head, and the empty feeling in her chest grew. She had just got him back. It seemed like hours instead of months they had been back together. She didn't realize the hole he had left in her heart until she saw him again, until she realized that after all these years, he still wanted her. She needed him, like she needed air to breath.

She couldn't do it. She had tried to convince herself that she didn't need him, that he didn't affect her. She was just experimenting with a friend, exploring a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Artemis couldn't lie to herself anymore. He had infected her like a disease, changing her from the inside, and she didn't care. It was the most beautiful disaster she had ever willingly walked into.

"I want to know how you feel. I want to find you again, after I reincarnate. I did this so I would have that chance. Tell me the truth, Artemis. If you really don't feel that way about me, then fine. I'll never try to find you again. Just, tell me, please."

He looked so earnest. She walked forward, and he continued on in that nervous chatter.

"I want you, in any way I can have you, even if that's just friends. You don't even have to say it. I know your limits, and I respect you way too much to-"

Artemis leaned forward, placing her lips gently against his. It was the first time she ever remembered starting it herself. He had always instigated it, always asked. This time, she wanted it. She wanted to take in that taste that was better than nectar and ambrosia had ever been. She wanted to feel that rush that pirating or hunting had never given her. Artemis needed to feel him against her: his warmth, his breath, his touch, anything. She could feel the surprise, the doubt holding him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to pull him closer. Her fingers laced through his hair, feeling the silkiness of the strands.

"I do care, Orion," she whispered against his lips. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't. The words were stuck on her tongue. She realized it now, that yes, she did in fact love him, and a part of her always had. She could give him this. "I don't want to lose you."

Orion pulled away, his eyes searching hers. He was always able to see through her fronts. He reached up, gently brushing her wet hair away from her face. A shiver racked her body, but it had nothing to do with the cool breeze.

"You never will," he whispered softly. "I love you, Arty. I'll always find you."

She had so carefully constructed the walls. Artemis had convinced herself that what she felt just wasn't real. It was just lust, something she could easily let go.

But it wasn't, and she couldn't lie to herself any more.

They moved at the same time. They crashed together, her hands holding his face to hers, and his wrapping around her, pulling her as close as possible. In that moment, she didn't care about her worries or the future. She wanted him, as badly as he wanted her. They stumbled back, and Orion pressed the elevator button. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding her judgment, but she didn't think so. It was him, more potent than any drug or poison she had ever had. She welcomed it. This was a carnal hunger, an insatiable need that had exploded in her. Orion was the only remedy.

The elevator doors opened up, and they fell in together, his lips never leaving hers. He turned for just a second, to press the button to their floor, and she pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw. He tasted so good, and she felt him shudder underneath her touch. Part of her was pleased that she could cause this kind of reaction in him. His pulse raced underneath her lips, matching almost in time with hers. He groaned and pulled her face back up to his. His hands laced into her hair, his lips carefully molding around her own. They were hungry, yes, but there was devotion, need, and the desire to take his time. It was almost with reverence, that he was beyond grateful to get this, that it was all he ever needed. The sweet taste of his tongue and mouth were invading her own, pulling her deeper into this wanton bliss she had never experienced before. It was so much stronger than that time in the woods. Then, a part of her mind had restrained her, but not now. Now, it was him, it was all him, and it was consuming her like wildfire.

Artemis didn't realize when they had finally made it back to their room. She was so distracted by him. Her hands roamed over Orion, feeling the dips and curves in his muscles under his back. She was basking in the gentle yet hungry way her touched her, as if he could memorize her until he saw her again. His whispered words were the sweetest words she had ever heard in her life. Every movement, every touch, every breath only repeated the same feeling in her over and over again.

He loved her.

She loved him.

How could it be wrong?

His lips traced down her neck, drawing a line down her collar-bone. His hands gripped into her waist, and she pulled herself against him. She could feel him, his want and need at his waist, but it didn't bother her. This burning need was inside her as well, whether she wanted it there or not. Her robe slipped from her shoulders, and she found her hand at the tie, undoing it from her. It fell away from her, leaving nothing but the thin fabric of her bathing suit between them. She and picked a more modest one piece, but it did have cut-outs on the side. His skin on hers satisfied an ache she didn't even realize she had.

Her hands ran down to his waist, feeling his waistband of his swim trunks and boxers. This rush, this adrenaline, made Artemis grow bold. She slid his swim trunks down his body, taking the dampness with him. He kicked them off, pulling at the robe underneath her. Artemis lifted her back, and now they were the closest they had ever been. A small part of her, much smaller than the last time, protested weakly. What was she doing? She was going too far, but she didn't care. She wanted this, more than she wanted to be a goddess or win a hunt. She wanted to fulfill this desire, to see what she had been denying herself all these years. And she wanted it to be with him. She only wanted it to be with him.

Her body gave involuntary shiver, and Orion pulled back, looking at her in concern. The sheets on the bed were tangled beneath them. The light was low and muted, the moonlight and city lights streaming in from the grand window.

"Are you cold?"

Artemis bit her lip and shook her head. She reached up, pushing his hair out of his face so she could see those eyes she had dreamed about so much. Orion picked her up in his arms, like she was the most precious thing in the world, and pulled the blanket up and over them. The heat from his body felt wonderful, and she pulled herself closer to him. His hands tentatively grazed her shoulder, drawing a line down her torso to her waist.

"I love you," he whispered to her. She should have said it back. She wanted to, but the words felt so foreign.

"And I you."

It was the closest she had ever come, and she meant every letter. He leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around her, and she met his kiss halfway. The fire inside her was building, and she wanted more. Too much was still separating them.

"Artemis, I-I have to stop."

He pulled back, a pained expression on his face. His eyes were squinted closed, and his eyebrows met together. He was taking deep ragged breaths. He moved to his back, one of his hands gripping he mattress.

"Why?" she whispered. A pain shot through her, rejection maybe? Did he change his mind? Did he not want her anymore?

"Before I can't stop, before we go too far."

"Don't."

Her voice was firm and full of resolution. No one worshipped her anymore. She may still be a goddess, but no one gave Tartarus's ass if she was a virgin or not. Let Hestia, Athena, anyone else take her role. They had all fallen off, made mistakes. Hestia had almost given herself to Poseidon once. Why couldn't she do the same? What the hell did it matter?

He turned back on his side, staring at her with an unfathomable expression. His eyes were questioning and pleading at the same time. She knew he wondered what she meant, and he was begging her not to give him false hope. That expression is what broke her. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted him, body and soul.

"Don't stop," she breathed against his lips. She kissed each corner, amazed at the ease that this came.

"You're sure?"

She loved him even more in that moment. She knew he would gladly walk away, endure lifetime after lifetime of dying, just to be with her. He didn't care about his needs, save for one. That he have her, in whatever way he could. It was the most selfless thing anyone had ever done for her.

"I swear on the Styx," she vowed.

They picked back up right where they had left off, hands tentatively roaming places they had never roamed before. His touch was pulling at her, pulling her soul, her very being into his. His fingers grazed her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. His hands were careful as he undid the tie around her neck. He was watching for any sign that he had gone too far. She had to assure him. Artemis hooked her fingers into his boxers, pushing them down to his ankles with her feet. She was too frightened to look down. Sure, she had seen pictures or statues many, many times but never in real life. Her bathing suit was pooled at her waist, and every inch of her felt heightened. His mouth trailed down her neck, then to her chest, gently sucking and touching her. This was heaven. Desire, pure and carnal, took over her. She pushed her bathing suit the rest of the way off, kicking it away from them.

They were nothing but skin, and she loved the way he felt against her. There was nothing holding her back. They paused in their kissing and touching, and their eyes locked on to one another. They were searching one another, making sure this was still okay, that they were positive about this. There was a smidge of fear in his eyes; fear for causing her pain and pushing her to far. Didn't he realize she was already gone? She had jumped, willingly and freely, and there was no going back now. This was the first time for both of them, and she knew that he would never hurt her. She felt herself ease into a small smile, and he fell into that casual half-smile, half smirk that she had come to covet so dearly.

Together. As long as they were together.

They worked on instinct now, their bodies both guiding them to what they wanted most. She felt him there, in a place no one besides him has ever come close to touching. She was dying in anticipation, her nerves almost getting the best of her. Then, their hips pressed together, and that was it. It was uncomfortably tight, and Orion's breath exhaled harshly. It was painful, but not the worst she ever felt. Neither of them moved, both getting use to the feeling. After a minute, he began to kiss her, silently worrying about her state. She began to kiss him back, and with every second, the pain faded away. She slowly tilted her hips, amazed at the warm wave that passed through her. It felt good, extremely good. He moved slowly against her, and she met him, each movement bringing more pleasure and less pain. He was sating the need inside of her, speaking to her soul in a way no one had before. He was everywhere, and she felt truly alive. Not just existing, like she had for so many years. Every thought and feeling, every touch, was fresh and intense. She sighed in pleasure, Orion's name leaving her in a breathless gasp. She could feel his body trembling, losing himself in the pleasure as she did the same. They seemed to do this forever, but at the same time, it felt like no time had passed at all. If this is what sex was like, my gods she was stupid for ever giving it up. Her hands were everywhere, memorizing him until the next time, until she could touch him again, to feel him move against and inside her like this again. He was doing the same, worshiping her body with every touch and kiss. They were in perfect sync, just like they were when they went hunting together.

She was climbing up, on to some unknown crest she was completely unfamiliar with, and she clinched around Orion. He groaned loudly, his pace quickening slightly as he buried himself deeper in her. It was too much. She wanted to tell him to go faster, to stop, to never stop. They kissed each other with fervor, and she could feel him stiffen inside of her.

"Arty," he breathed. "I'm-"

"Don't, don't stop," she whined. "Please."

They both quickened even further, their bodies both covered in sweat and each other. She could feel herself coming to the edge, literally see it as she closed her eyes. She was lost at sea. All she could feel was the desperate need in his lips, the same she had in hers, and the way his hands held her to him. She pulled him closer, wanting to pull herself inside of him.

And then it broke.

Her body tensed, seized in a hurricane of pleasure. She cried out, at the exact same time as Orion breathlessly whispered her name, burying himself deep inside of her. It was the best feeling she had ever had. Her body felt light, like she was floating, and the only thing that ground her was the man in her arms. He reverently kissed her, and she kissed him back.

He eased out of her, and she felt a momentary prang of pain, but it was quickly gone. She didn't want to be parted from him. She was too tired to move, and she had no intentions on it. She curled into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. Artemis laid her head on his chest, listening to his speeding heart calm with her own. She lightly kissed his chest, tasting the mixture of salt and that taste that was so uniquely him. He squeezed her to him, lightly placing a kiss in her hair. She was drifting, comforted by his presence. It was bliss, it was perfection, and it was worth it.

"I love you," he whispered groggily.

Artemis wanted to respond, but she was already too far gone. She wanted to move her lips, and maybe she did. She was sure he couldn't understand it, but she meant it.

_I love you, too. Forever._

* * *

**So that was it. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
